An arm for the distribution of concrete is known, mounted on heavy work vehicles used in the building sector, as described in the patent application IT UD2007A000056 in the name of the present Applicant.
The distribution arm of the known type comprises segments consisting of a main girder made of composite material, of a normally rectangular section which substantially narrows in its length. The segments also comprise longitudinal and/or transverse stiffening elements and/or for connection to specific equipment. These elements are made of metal or composite material, they are glued to or immersed in the structure of the main girder of the segments.
Applicant, based on the idea of the use of composite material for the construction of said arms, has further developed the construction technique in order to obtain significant reductions in the costs of production, in particular in the design and construction of the relative molds and models, and to allow maximum flexibility and versatility in production for assembly on different types of vehicles according to the specific requirements.
Another purpose obtained with the present invention is to simplify maintenance operations of the distribution arm during normal working activity.
Another purpose is to allow great flexibility in the choice of the length, resistance and rigidity of the segments of the arm, allowing to vary on each occasion one and/or the other of said parameters according to specific requirements and requests.
Another purpose is to allow easy modification both of the articulation centers of the individual arms, and also the position of the attachment of the relative movement cylinder without modifying the models and molds of the main girder.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.